cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Vacation Begins". Plot (At night, a group of Diatis are walking in the forest while stepping on a bunch of plants and rocks without watching where to go like watching in the streets for cars) *Corax: When i finally arrive to Kinzville, i will show who's boss and build our image over in the mountains. *Spi: You want to build a image of us in the mountains? *Corax: Once we get there, our image will honor all the Diatis in the universe. *Spi: Just like kings. *Corax: I will get back what i earned in the past. *Diati #1: *yawn* Man, i'm tired. *Corax: Keep walking man. We're not stopping until we found the place to sleep. *Diati #2: My lord, this is the place to sleep. You just pass by it. *Corax: With a river? Ugh, i'm not giving a coin to a river, a lake or a water fountain. *Spi: We're all getting tired. We walked all day around the world. *Corax: *kick the boulder* This look like a nice spot for us. *Diati #3: Dude, it's just a little spot. *Corax: All the spots are yours. We're going to take a rest from walking and tomorrow morning, we'll feast for revenge. *Diati #3: Not a bumpy spot for a Diati. *Corax: *sleep on the ground by laying down with his head on the rock* Why can't you be more fraglie and sleep like a person who stand on two feet. *Diati #4: We have been sleeping inside for million of years. Why can't we sleep inside? *Corax: Just get some fresh air and rest! *Spi: Goodnight boss. We won't let you down. *Corax: Sweet nightmares. I'll be able to get my throne in the morning. *Diati #6: Now we can rest. *Corax: My throne room will be filled of skulls with crystals on my crown. (The next morning back at the Club Penguin world, the Migrator is sailing the ship to Club Penguin Island) *Rockhopper: Avast the seven seas, we are arriving to Club Penguin Island! *Leedah: Another day in the life of a community island. *Rockhopper: What the? I just discovered another ship. *Leedah: There's something down in the deep of the ocean. *Rockhopper: Could it be? *Leedah: It's a big name. *Rockhopper: Eek! Sail the ship back to our home! *Leedah: That big monster is going to eat us all in pieces. *Rockhopper: It's going into the mouth. *Leedah: Look out! ( *Rockhopper: Ah! What a crazy dream. What happen? Where did everyone go? *Leedah: Rockhopper, it's just a bad dream. *Rockhopper: There was this big octopus that ate us all in our way to the island. *Leedah: We're already in the island. There's no need to worry about. *Rockhopper: Ah, fresh out of sand. *Fatout: Hey Rockhopper. *Rockhopper: Fatout? What are you doing in my ship? *Fatout: Just wanna stop by and say hello. You have a great pirate ship in your fins. *Rockhopper: Thanks a lot. This is a pirate ship decated to pirates only. *Fatout: Anyone can be a pirate. My father was a captain at his ship. *Rockhopper: I don't need any trivia questions. I want to go back to Webkinz World to see Captain Dogbeard. *Fatout: There's a dog with a beard? You are such a funny comedian. You should star in a TV reality show instead of sailing to the ocean. *Rockhopper: No. Some people are named with their name and end with a beard. *Fatout: Like Shellbeard? *Rockhopper: My worst enemy. We don't wanna talk about him. *Fatout: Never mind. You wanted to go to Webkinz World, right? *Rockhopper: Yes. We would like to go to a new dimension. *Fatout: Should we find a map to get you to the island? *Leedah: No. It's a dimension. Aunt Arctic will show us a way to get into the second world. *Fatout: We once used a device to warp to worlds. I think i should show Arctic how to work on this inter-dimensional warping portal. *Rockhopper: Maybe Gary knows. We'll go ask him. (At the EPF Command Room, Rockhopper, Leedah and Fatout are here to see Aunt Arctic) *Aunt Arctic: You want to know where Gary is? *Fatout: These guys want to go to Webkinz World. Bring me the smart cookie. *Aunt Arctic: Gary! *Gary: Yes boss. What can i do with these guys? *Fatout: These two want to go to Webkinz World. *Gary: I think i got a portal all ready and set up for you both. *Rockhopper: Sweet rainbow of heart. I can't wait. *Gary: Let me get the portal all set up. *Leedah: You have the address. *Gary: It's not a city, it's a world. *Fatout: You have a lot of worlds to travel to. *Leedah: All set. *Fatout: I think it's the right world to travel. *Rockhopper: There it is. Same place, same world. *Fatout: Is this you wanted to go? *Rockhopper: Yes. That's the right one. *Leedah: Get ready Rockhopper. It's going to be a long jump. *Rockhopper: Last one there is a fried egg. *Gary: *press the button to open the portal* There. All set for you guys to go and see your friends. *Fatout: Too colorful. Look like the shine of a rainbow. *Rockhopper: Are you going or what? *Fatout: Nah. I can't hang out with you guys. I have some other business to catch on. Jet Pack Guy need me for some Jet Pack fuel difficulties. *Leedah: We'll be back. *jump to the portal* *Rockhopper: Arrrr! *jump to the portal with Yarr* *Aunt Arctic: This is a very smart move. (Rockhopper, Yarr and Leedah warp from a portal and arrive at Webkinz World as they jumped out of the portal to land to the city of Kinzville) *Rockhopper: Ah, Kinzville. *Leedah: Where's the crew? *Rockhopper: We came late. Maybe they left for some business to take care of. *Leedah: Still a good looking city so far. *Rockhopper: I wonder which way is the beach? *Leedah: The beach is this way captain. *Rockhopper: Ah. I know which way to go. *Leedah: I should lead the way. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 5) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers